


The Waiting

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair





	The Waiting

"Victor, won't your father realize this wine is missing from his cellar?" Sherlock took a gentle sip of the Comte Georges de Vogue, Musigny Vieilles Vignes 1993. He moaned with pleasure.

Victor smiled and licked his natural ruby colored lips, "My father has a cellar full of wine. This is a special occasion - we deserve a special wine."

Sherlock leaned back against the head board; the gentle violin music of Beethoven's Romance No. 2 in F major, OP. 50. He almost wondered if he died and went to heaven. The afternoon was simply perfect.

"What are you thinking ..."Victor interrupted Sherlock's musings.

"I was thinking that this is heaven. Great wine, great music and a beautiful Englishman by my side - it can't possible get any better."

"Oh I don't know Sherlock; I think I have a pretty good idea how this can get a lot better." Victor said with a sly grin. He licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows. "You were gone for too long from me to attend your grandfather's funeral. I didn't like it one bit. The waiting for you to come back was unpleasant. Remember - we don't have much time left. We graduate in 8 months."

Sherlock looked down at his wine, he frowned. "I was surrounded for days by my family - it was hellish on my end too. Can you forgive me?"

Victor nodded, "Yes, I can forgive you - especially if you make love to me."

Sherlock furrowed his brow. He knew Victor understood that Sherlock's appetite for sex wasn't on par with most young men his age. So if Victor was requesting it; it was because he was truly lonely and needed to be comforted by Sherlock. Sherlock reached over and untied Victor's dressing gown - pulling the dark blue silk down the pale lightly freckled shoulders. "You're perfect too - like the wine and the music."

Victor didn't reply. It was unnecessary. He was confident and comfortable with his beauty.

Sherlock disrobed too. He wasn't as comfortable with showing off his body. He felt too lanky - all limbs - too thin - not classically beautiful like Victor. Except for his hair; Sherlock knew his thick hair with its natural onyx color curls attracted men and women to him.

Gently, Sherlock pushed at Victor's nude body. He rolled the man from his side to this back.  

Victor spread his legs apart. He felt languid and comfortable with Sherlock's touch. Sherlock could see how big and luminous Victor's blue eyes were in the dim light. Sherlock could also see the sexual naked need within them too. 

Sherlock decided to lean down and kiss Victor. Then he reached over to the nightstand to retrieve the nearly new bottle of lubricant. 

Victor watched Sherlock intently. Without a doubt, Victor wanted to be fucked by Sherlock. It had been over three weeks since the last time they had sex. He couldn't stand it anymore. He really wanted to feel his brilliant lover's cock moving deep inside him. "I want your cock so much Sherlock. I wonder if you disapprove of me when I'm this needy?" 

"No..." Sherlock's voice was slightly horse and he cleared it, "You're honest about your desire. I don't like games." 

"Do you want to fuck me?" Victor knew that making Sherlock voice his desires enhanced the other man's excitement. 

Sherlock nodded. 

"No Sherlock - I need to hear you say it. Please. Answer me - do you want to fuck me?" 

Sherlock looked up and stared directly at Victor, "Yes, I want to fuck you." 

Victor moaned and bit his bottom lip. "All right - well - get on with it." 

Flipping open the cap on the bottle of lube, Sherlock squirted a generous dollop onto his fingers. He used his free hand to pet one of Victor's muscled thighs. This made Victor moan and put his legs up and apart so Sherlock had access to his hole. 

Neither Sherlock or Victor were fully aroused yet, but Victor's cock gave an interested twitch at the touch of Sherlock's hand. 

Sherlock's own cock started filling rapidly at the sight of that tight, rarely breached pucker. And now the thought of sinking into Victor's hot arse had aroused his ardor. Sherlock could feel his cock begin to throb. He was beginning to breathe in short gasps. 

Victor's hips started making short thrusts upward. 

Sherlock slipped his hand down between Victor's legs. Slowly he reached into the crack of the pale bubbly arse. Sherlock started slowly, just rubbing the lube gently around the outside of Victor's hole. He smoothed it up and down Victor's arse cheeks. It was amazing how pleasurable the feeling of slick flesh under his fingers felt. 

Without a word, Sherlock fingers breached Victor, and the other man gasped. But didn't pull away. Instead, Victor thrust his arse upward, impaling himself farther as he hissed through the burn. "Kiss me Sherlock..." 

Sherlock leaned down and did as he was told. His mouth seeking out more of the increasingly passionate kisses that Victor was bestowing upon him. Sherlock gave Victor a final kiss, nipped the ruby red bottom lip and pulled away. Sherlock wanted to give his full attention to preparing Victor's arse. 

At first he just slid the single finger in and out, searching for and finding Victor's prostate and making sure to nudge it each time. Victors head rolled back, his eyes tightly, his fingers gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. Small cries and whimpers spilled from his mouth as Sherlock rubbed over his gland. 

With a grin, Sherlock slipped a second finger in and set to stretching his lover in earnest. 

Victor cried out loudly at the increased intrusion and his eyes flew open, his gaze unerringly catching and holding Sherlock's. "You are confidant today. I trust you - you know that right?" 

Sherlock nodded and slowly pushed in a third finger. 

After counting to three; Sherlock pulled all three out and reached for the lube again. He dribbled a generous helping over his rigid cock, sliding his hand up the shaft to smooth it out evenly. 

"Ready?" He murmured. 

Victor nodded. He didn't want the moment to end. But he wanted Sherlock's cock so badly in his body. He placed a pale thin arm across his face as if he was hiding. His other hand gripped the sheets tightly, knuckles white, but his thighs spread further apart in invitation. 

Sherlock pushed inside of Victor's body. He was gentle but firm. And his hard cock slid in without resistance with a slow even glide. 

Victor moaned and arched his back as Sherlock entered him. Soon his moan turned into short, panting grunts as Sherlock got himself seated properly in Victor's arse. 

There were tears running down Victor's face as Sherlock fucked him. Maybe Sherlock was right; maybe they both died and this was heaven? 

This was their last year together at University. Familial duty and life would soon tear them apart. Victor gripped Sherlock tightly. But Victor knew that no matter how hard he held onto the other man; he would soon need to let him go.


End file.
